Forum:Dragon From Mars
I'm always a little bemused when people insist Theo's story must have had truth in it, to the point where they even invoke it in support of their theories. I've heard disbelief that the Foglios would spend that much time on a side-story that ultimately has nothing to do with the main plot, but I find it hard to look at Revenge of the Weasel Queen and believe that. I'm inclined to believe it's exactly what he said it was- a story made up on the spur of the moment to calm down some kids. While I suppose it's not inconcievable that someone with his Mongfish family connections might have heard bits and pieces to incorporate into his creative endeavors, I don't see them making it in other than a form too scrambled to be useful as a predictor of anything. Am I missing something? Has any part of the story had any unusual correlation with reality yet? Or what is it? --Acacia, as 24.28.4.235 23:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Weasel Queen is a drawn radio play, not a conventional side story, and therefore takes a completely different tone. Corgi 11:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I think it does have a function, but it's on future events, not past ones. We don't see the bug squads until after Itto tells the story to the Baron. Maybe it gave the Baron an idea for how to cure revenants? Still, it's tempting to think there's something more to that story, as though Theo based it on some foggy half-memory. He might be old enough to have been a toddler in the Castle. --mnenyver 23:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : I think it's part of his Spark - he's coalesced not just the facts he has conscious awareness of acquiring, but little-things-that-add-up, so I think there may be more truth in it that anybody, including Theo, realises. No, I don't think the other is actually a clank dragon from Mars, but the dragon part reflects the appearance of the Slaver queen inside a hive engine - before we saw one. Lucrezia probably did try to kill her husband and brother-in-law, but we don't know how yet. The Other is almost certainly responsible for the damage to Castle Heterodyne. And we also know, barely, that the Geisterdamen's realm could be reached from a portal located at Lucifer Mongfish's summer home. What other portals might he have created, intrigued by this one? And is that a pregnant Lucrezia in her last panel, giving us a sense of timing of when Agatha would be born? Corgi 11:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I think the story is a mix of truth and fiction. For instance, Dr. Lucifer Mongfish's power glove from the story is very similar to the one seen choking a geisterdamen in the holy child flashback. Which makes sense if styles run in families. Kytross 22:32, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :There are lots of elements in Theo's story that show up in other places. Some, Theo knew or might have known about. Others, he didn't. --DryBrook 17:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :#''Dragons?'' None in main narrative. But, she does look a lot like Enigma in the first time window. Also, Winslow. :#''Mars?'' None in main narrative. But, we do have Geisterworld and Skifander. :#''Mongfish Power Glove?'' Enigma had one in the first time window. 'The Other' choked a geisterdamen with one. The Gilgamesh cut-out doll has one in its suit. (Theo might have heard of such Mongfish things.) :#''Portals?'' Lots. Three time windows. Visits to the Geisterworld, including the gate Loremistress Milvistle destroyed (similar to Theo's story). And, some method of heisting Klaus off to Skifander. It seems likely that the Mongfishes really were dabbling in transdimensional harmonics. (Theo might have heard of such Mongfish things.) :#''Lucifer Mongfish's Evil Works bring the Other?'' West-pole-Lucrezia has to 'renounce' her father's works. (Surely, Theo had heard that.) :#''"My beautiful wasps"?'' West-pole-Lucrezia has "my beautiful frogs". (Surely, Theo had heard that phrase.) Agatha has dingbots. :#''Klaus = revenant?'' Popular rumor has long said Baron=Other. (Theo would have heard of that, but not these next two.) Barry told Beetle that Klaus was untrustworthy. Klaus is later infected by the special wasp. :#''Omar=revenant?'' One of the revenants does look a little bit like him. :#''Bill-Lucrezia-Klaus triangle?'' Yup.